


untitled (nicknamed 'eren, you fucker')

by russiazilla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkwardness, Frottage, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russiazilla/pseuds/russiazilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt at the SNK kink meme; "a rough make out session causes eren to shift which actually does nothing to deter him from jean due to his titan senses & pheromones/one track mind/what have you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled (nicknamed 'eren, you fucker')

With one hand fisted in Eren's hair and the other sliding up Eren's shirt, Jean wonders where exactly his life went wrong. They're making out, or trying to, behind the barracks, more trying to wrestle each other to the ground than anything else. Jean resents how strong Eren's smaller frame is, and as much force as he is using to trip Eren the stupid idiot manages to stay upright and push back.

Eren is kind of growling into Jean's mouth, and his hands grip hard on Jean's shoulders, bound to leave bruises come morning. He starts to bite, first on Jean's tongue and then his lips, and Jean is drowning in how hot Eren's mouth against his is and he's biting back and remembers too late-

With a flash and a burst of steam, Jean feels like he's on fire for real. Eren's titan form rises out of the steam and Jean knows they're going to be caught outside after curfew now because of this blockhead.

"Goddammit, Eren," he yells as quietly as he can, hoping that Eren will hear and nobody else even though a 15 meter titan is more obvious than daylight. "Get out of there!"

Eren doesn't listen, _typical_ , Jean thinks, instead opting to roughly manhandle the boy with one hand. Jean whimpers, though he'd deny it, as he's picked effortlessly off the ground while half-hoping that Eren would just eat him so he couldn't take the blame when they get caught. Eren brings Jean up to his large face, and suddenly Jean is acquainted with slimy titan tongue and a bony titan cheek.

"What the fuck," Jean's saying now, as Eren continues to rub his giant smug face against Jean's body, and the friction is too much or too little, but Jean is getting hard anyway as he clings to a giant finger for support. He whimpers again as Eren licks him from crotch to face, and now Jean really hopes Eren will just swallow him and he can die of embarrassment where no one will see. _Tragedy strikes as trainee graduate Jean Kirschstein proves it is possible to die of embarrassment_ , the reports will read. _Titan experiment Eren Jeager possibly a sexual menace._

Not that Jean really minds, because as awkward as it is to have a titan nuzzling him like a cat would, Eren's rough skin does actually provide too much friction. Jean undoes his pants because it's getting too uncomfortable and fuck it anyway because he's going to try to use this as something to lord over Eren with. And Eren licks him again, more forcefully, fingers prodding Jean's now exposed erection.

Jean moans unintentionally at that. Eren stops, eyes curious, _he's gonna eat me for real_ , Jean thinks, and there is a low rumble that sounds like, that _is_ Eren laughing, the fucker, he can laugh when Jean is so embarrassed and exposed like this. Eren licks him one more time, Jean is soaked now, and presses his giant nose into Jean's body and Jean can't help it as he whimpers _again_ and comes onto Eren's face, and that stupidly large tongue only needs one swipe to clean off the liquid, that's how insignificant it was.

When Eren sets Jean back down, Jean curls against the wall, ties his pants back up and covers his face. His clothes were abolutely soaked, and there was no way he could get back into the barracks discreetly. Eren meanwhile gets into a kind of fetal position where his head is closer to the ground. Tons of steam pour out as Eren emerges from the back of the neck, a little dazed but with a shit-eating grin all the same, and _why haven't they been caught yet_ , Jean hates this idiot so much.

"That was a nice sound you made," Eren calls as he heads toward Jean, titan carcass dissolving behind. He imitates the noise, exaggerating the high pitch of Jean's whimpering. " _Ahhhn-_ "

Really, where was it that his life went wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt can be found at http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/524.html?thread=1038348#cmt1038348


End file.
